Shape memory polymers (SMPs) are a class of smart materials that can recover back to their “memorized” permanent shapes from temporary configurations in response to an external stimulus, such as heat, light, solvent, electric and magnetic fields. Traditional thermoresponsive shape memory (SM) effect is usually achieved in three steps including programming, storage, and recovery. The recovery time for bulk thermoresponsive SMPs is usually long, which impedes many applications that require fast response speed.